Nikolai Rozhenko
| Gender = male | Species = Human | Father = Sergey Rozhenko | Mother = Helena Rozhenko | Sibling(s) = Worf | Other Relatives = Alexander Rozhenko | Marital Status = Married | Spouse(s) = Dobara | Children = | Affiliation = Federation | Occupation = sociologist | altimage = 220px | altcaption = Nikolai disguised as a Boraalan in 2370 }} Nikolai Sergeyevich Rozhenko (also known as Simon Rozhenko) was a Human male who lived during the 24th century. He was the son of Sergey and Helena Rozhenko. History He was born in the late 2330s. As a young boy, he became the adoptive brother of a Klingon orphan named Worf. Nikolai was raised primarily on the farm world of Gault along with Worf. The brothers were often argumentative, and Worf would later describe Nikolai as "a loose cannon." ( ) Nikolai joined his father and step-brother on camping trips in the Ural Mountains. Nikolai was afraid of the howling of the wolves. ( }}) Nikolai joined Starfleet Academy at the same time as Worf. During his time there, Nikolai got into fights with cadets about his brother, in which Worf had to help him out. Nikolai dropped out after one semester, realizing he was not cut out for the stringent academic setting and did not want his brother's protection. He then decided to return to Gault. ( ; |Worf's First Adventure}}, ) :Worf's First Adventure'', which was published before the name of Worf's human brother was established in canon, gives the character the name "Simon". Nikolai's full name is in accordance with Russian naming conventions; since Nikolai's father is named Sergey, Nikolai carries that name as a .'' Nikolai went on to become a sociologist and earn a doctorate. thumb|left|Nikolai as the demon [[Shadowheart.]] The day Rozhenko quit the academy, he cut ties with his parents and returned to Gault. He then traveled to other farming planets before moving to Lisarion and becoming a "great leader." Sergey and Helena considered they lost Nikolai long before his apparent death in a raid on Lisarion in 2369. Nikolai had gone to Nothra to investigate the raid and after a crash-landing and exposure to the Nothan jungle gas, took on the identity of the Klingon legend . Eventually his memory and appearance were restored. ( ) By 2370, Doctor Rozhenko was assigned to a cultural observation post on the planet Boraal II. During this mission, he became overly involved with the native culture, in violation of Prime Directive guidelines, and fathered a child with Dobara, a female Boraalan. In 2370, the atmosphere of Boraal II was destroyed, but not before Rozhenko was able to transmit a distress call picked up by the . After that ship responded, Rozhenko secretly had his group of Boraalans beamed to the holodeck, which provided the aliens the illusion of still being on their homeworld. Rozhenko then convinced Captain Picard to transplant them to another world, Vacca VI, and Rozhenko remained there with them. ( ) Shortly after, Doctor Carol Abramowitz, at the request of Starfleet Commander Uxmen, contacted Rozhenko to determine what further actions, if any, were warranted. She found Rozhenko unwilling to budge, and Abramowitz concluded there was little else to be done. ( ) External links * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:doctors category:sociologists category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet cadets category:2330s births